


No Longer Alone

by HipsBeforeHands1987



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s10e02 Founder's Mutation, F/M, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsBeforeHands1987/pseuds/HipsBeforeHands1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-Founders Mutation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Alone

-He’s moved on. He’s moved on?-

She kept repeating the phrase over in her head as she drove

-So casually. ‘I’ve moved on’. Mulder, who worries about the world before he worries about himself, has moved on?-

Turning onto the lonely dirt road, her anger only grew.

“I haven’t moved on. Not a single day. Not one day has gone by that I haven’t imagined who William is, what has he become, who will he be.”

She realized that now, she was talking to herself.

Walking up the creaky steps to the porch, she hesitated. Before collecting herself, she pounded on the door with a heavy fist.

-Why are you knocking? You have your key-

He came to the door in sweats and a white T shirt.

Storming past him she didn’t notice his face, half full of saving cream.

“What do you mean you’ve moved on? Moved on? How can you say that, to me, Mulder”

There was extra emphasis on the ‘me’ that she did not mean to show.

“Scully, what are you” he began “…Oh.” he said simply. “Scully, let me wash up. We can talk.” He made his way up the stairs.

She sat down on the arm rest of the couch, crossing her legs. Glancing down at the coffee table, she realized how much cleaner the house was than when she last saw it. Mulder had dusted, vacuumed, and organized. Leaning back so she could only see his office out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head. The door was shut.

She picked up a file she saw on the table. She recognized it as their most recent case, Dr. Sanjay and his children. As she pulled the file closer to her something small fell out and landed on the floor. It was a small piece of paper with creases along the side, obviously worn.

Scully didn’t recognize it as one of the pieces of evidence that Mulder had pocketed. She bent down and picked up the snap piece of paper when the breath caught in her throat.

It was not a piece of paper at all, but a picture of their son, William. The same photograph Scully had kept all these years. Thinking back, she was not sure where they had come about this photograph, although she suspected it was her mother.

The edges were worn away slightly, this photograph had clearly been in Mulder’s wallet or otherwise kept handy for some time. Her face immediately began to soften.

As the sound of his footsteps crept up behind her, she felt the urge to quickly put the picture and the file back on the table, but she did not.

“He would have been tall” Mulder said quietly. “My height, your brains. He would have had your soft, light hair but my eyes. He would be fascinated with space, naturally” he said with a small smile. “We would take monthly trips to the air and space museum, he would know the workers by name. We would try to talk him into joining sports teams, but he would resist, saying he wanted to join the science club instead. ..That definitely came from you.”

She began to tear up. She was sad, but somehow happier than she had been upon her arrival. Hearing Mulder, for the first time, talk about their son in this way, somehow made her feel less alone.

“I would have taught him how to ride a bike in the driveway. He would have crashed into your car at least four times and I would have apologized out the ass and promised to get the car detailed. The office…” Mulder pointed towards the room with the door shut “…you would have sat in there, hovering over his shoulder, helping him finish his chemistry homework. The walls would have been plastered, not with my scraps and writing, but with his drawings of space ships and stars. Scully, I think about him every day, I think of Christmases and Easters, Birthdays and Halloweens. He would have dressed up as Buzz Lightyear year after year until the costume didn’t fit anymore and Maggie would make him a new one. I think about it all, Scully. But I think about the good and the bad. What if I couldn’t protect him? What if they took him, the way they took Samantha. I couldn’t protect her. What if I couldn’t protect him?”

Now it was Mulder who had tears in his eyes.

Scully slowly crept off the couch and moved towards him, capturing his chin in her hands. “Mulder, I think about those things too. The good and the bad.”

They stared into one another’s eyes for a long time before she broke the silence.

“Do you think he is safe, Fox?” When he was her partner, he was Mulder. When he was her friend, he was Mulder. When he was her lover, he was Mulder. But, in the rare occasion that he was the father of her child, he was Fox.

He reached up to grasp her face in the palms of his hands, running his thumbs over her cheekbone, catching her soft tears.

Simply he said “I am sure of it.”

He had been lying again. This time he was not sure if it was to her, or to himself, but for the first time, in a long time, he was no longer alone.


End file.
